Terrible race recommendations for a new player
You're not discouraged to play these races, and you're definitely not forced not to either. You can play them as you like, but note that it's better to play an easier race before you starts doing more difficult, and more indepth races. These races require something special, or needed to be done in condition where you can't ignore this unless you wants to suffer not doing this. But if you decides to play these races as your first time, and ignores the warning. Then we cannot stop you from enjoying Sigrogana Legend, with a knowledge handicap. Oh yeah. DISCLAIMER: These races are 'CERTAINLY' gonna be needing a party to help them level up. It's nigh-impossible for a Lich or Dullahan to level up by themselves without giving the player a migraine. Difficulty Levels Oh hoh hoh, glad you asked. ''They're ordered from the hardest to the easiest. Terrible Race Recommendation lists: Dullahan - Dullahan is very difficult, and complicated race to plays as. For starters, they do not understand enough about the game, and playing Dullahan will make player's life on Sigrogana Legend 2 very difficult. The racial passive all Dullahan share, the Soul Engine, makes it so every actions you do in battle cost 5% of your maximum FP. This can be very bad for the newbie players, because they may play a class combination, or stat distribution where FP is very low. Thus, they'll often find themselves stunlocked in battle more than once in all cases. They also suffer a -1 to Move. And on top of it, you can't save yourself from dire situations with Potions. Reasons not to play Dullahan as first race for beginners. * Every action costs 5% of your FP. Hits Zero FP, and you get stunned. * You lose one move for running around, because you're locked to using heavy armor, regardless of torso. * Potion items are ineffective, as well as their chances to survive alone. Lich - While they look like an easy race to play off, of course, bone jokes aside. They're EXTREMELY squishy, and no matter how much VIT they build, it will always be crippled by 50%, unless you decide to start building SAN. Which, is impossible at the earlier levels of the game, where you'll be still busy spending points in APT and your offensive stats. So a smart hit-and-run tactic is suggested, as fun as this sounds, this almost always ends in a bad tale for the Lich who gets swarmed by enemy mobs. Reasons not to play Lich as first race for beginners. * Their passive reduces the health by 50%, in exchange for 50% of FP increase, which is not a very precious resource on early levels. * Early game is true hell, because of two simple choices. Either spend stat points to level faster but also die faster for being squishy, or spend points to not die faster, but level slower and prolong the hell world™. * You'll get spooked by the test battle Jammer, at a 90% chance. This being the main reason Liches can be both funny and infuriating on the earliest levels of the game. Vampire - Vampire is another case where a starter players should not just put faith on ''(REAL LIFE FAITH, NOT STAT FAITH, YOU DUNCE!). Vampire is difficult in its own field, aside the crippling healing deficiency and stacked Light Weakness, they're unable to use Bows early game at all. Banquet, which is needed to fill their essence back up, uses a melee basic attack. Bows get a crippling reduction if you attack enemies on melee range. From there you 'can do the math' and see why. Weaknesses aside, any race aside Corrupted can turn into Vampire, later on, by their own choice. So it's quite pointless to be a Vampire from the beginning, when you can always change your race in the future. Reasons not to play Vampire as first race for beginners. * Healings are 75% less effective, this includes end-round healing. Example, this cripples even Tenacity, making the 3 HP recovery become roughly a 0.5 HP. * Must be in melee-range to do Banquet, so completely erases the possibility of using a Bow. * Having more essences increases light weaknesses, which can make you get exploded by Spatials. * Silvermists can bring more drawbacks than benefits, since it drains so much Essence for so little healing. Papilion - Oh man, the butterfly people. They're actually pretty decent to play as on early levels. Until you step your two illusory feet on a dungeon filled with Goblins and Monsters who use Earth as their main damage source. Then from there on wards, you'll be mercilessly clipped to their insect board. Survival chance is very very low, unless you play smart with your Invite Insanity, and use your butterflies to shield you from the Earth magic. And, like Vampires, but limited to Humans. Papilions and the Corrupted can be a transformation you can obtain in the future, so there's no exact 'need' to start as one. Reasons not to play Papilion as first race for beginners. * -30% Earth Resist, that means any Earth Magic that hits you will instantly proc a 'Weak!' message, in which allows the enemy to score more Momentum over and do more actions, which can overwhelm you. Hyattr and Mechanation - Both go by the same reason as Papilion, but less severe. Hyattr who build SAN has the potential of becoming 'Weak!' against Wind. And Mechanations have a natural 25% Electricity Weakness, in which, yes, you guessed, will proc a 'Weak!'. Reasons to not play Hyattr/Mechanation 'without party members' (Yes, my tone changed here because they're still possible to be played if you don't face the wrong enemies). * Elemental Weaknesses which, versus certain enemies, can be the dire death of them. Category:Guide